


Rain Storm

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [126]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Storm

Jared couldn’t help but relish in the world around him. His t-shirt and jeans were like a second skin from the rain; his black-and-red hair was plastered to his forehead and the back of his neck.  Letting out a deep breath, Jared raised his arms and allowed the water to cleanse him.

                Lost in the feeling, Jared jumped when he felt arms wrapped around his waist; but calmed when he saw the familiar glyphs Jared lowered his arms and leaned back. He felt fingers push the hair away from the back of his neck before soft pecks could be felt on the skin.

                Jared smiled and turned his head to allow the lips to find their home. Jared cupped the cheek – the small hairs scratching his palm – and followed the deepening. Releasing himself from the kiss, Jared let the content smile blossom on his face, but he couldn’t help scrunch nose when a peck was delivered to its tip. A soft chuckle came from the giver as Jared turned back around, the chest behind him giving him comfort.

                The rain continued to calm him. The weightless dance of water falling, the sharp smell of humidity and the soft beat upon his skin allowed Jared to relinquish his job; his responsibility – his life.

                But Shannon’s arms always brought him back and made him realize that he had his own personal rain storm next to him all the time. 


End file.
